Memories
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Adapted From My Little Sister's Love Story / "-kenapa... kenapa... Tuhan mengambil... hiks… dia...?" / "-jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan…" / "hump! Kau lama… Lee Dong Hae !", / "Hyukkie, Mianhae…" / "Saranghaeyo… Hae-ah…" / HaeHyuk / OneShoot / RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu #Yumi Liu Anchofish


**Memories**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : **

"_**All Characters belong to God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/Typho(s)/ DLL!**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please To CLOSE or CHANGE Another Story!**

_**Note :**_

_**Adapted From My **__**Little Sister's **__**Love Story**_

_**About Their Age : Hae-Hyuk(17**__**th**__**), Min(17**__**th**__**) Teuk(20**__**th**__**)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghela nafas, itulah yang dilakukan seorang lelaki bersurai keperakan yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman kota. Obsidian Onyx kelam miliknya menerawang suasana taman yang begitu sepi dan terlihat hanya sekitar dua atau tiga orang yang tengah jalan-jalan.

Matanya menatap langit yang telah tertutup awan sejak empat hari yang lalu. Ia memejam 'kan kedua matanya mengabaikan hawa dingin yang sudah datang menghampirinya _**–walau ia sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat—**_ "masih belum bisa melupakannya?", sahut seseorang membuat-nya membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Namja bersurai keperakan itu tak menjawab membuat seseorang yang menyahut tadi _**–yang juga seorang Namja—**_ menghela nafas pelan dan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "kau mau?", tawar Namja itu sambil memberi segelas Chocolatte yang masih hangat. "...", Namja keperakan itu tak menjawab, namun menerima minuman itu.

SRUUP

Mereka berdua minum dengan keheningan masih berada diantara mereka.

"hari ini... hari kepergian-'nya'...", sahut Namja surai keperakan itu setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. "Ne, sudah satu tahun...", balas Namja itu. "kenapa... Tuhan mengambil-nya...?", gumamnya lirih dan tatapannya kian mengosong.

"Hyukkie...", Namja itu mulai khawatir pada Namja keperakan yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu. "kenapa... Tuhan mengambilnya...? kenapa Ia mengambil begitu cepat...? kenapa Ia mengambil dariku...?! KENAPA?!", seru Eunhyuk emosi hingga gelas yang berisikan Chocolatte yang tadi ia minum terjatuh ke tanah dan sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah... Uljima...", Namja itu mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan pelukan hangatnya. "Hiks… Wae Hyung..? hiks... kenapa... kenapa... Tuhan mengambil... hiks… dia...?", Eunhyuk terus bermonolog dalam isakannya. "sstt… Uljima... Hyukkie…", bisik Namja itu tetap memeluk Eunhyuk sekedar memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan untuknya.

Merasa sudah mulai tenang, Namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu melepas pelukannya perlahan untuk melihat wajah Namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaeng sendiri. "tenangkan dirimu Ne? ingat, jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan… Ia sangat sayang dengan hamba-nya… mungkin, Ia ingin melihatmu berusaha keras menghadapi kenyataan ini…", tutur Namja itu sambil menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan mengusap pelan air mata yang masih mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan Namja itu mengecup pelan kening-nya seolah memberi ketenangan lebih untuk Namja bersurai perak itu. "kalau begitu, Kajja… kita pulang Ne?", ujar Namja itu namun Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Paham dengan apa yang dimaksud, Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap pelan kepala lelaki yang usianya hanya terpaut 3 bulan lebih muda darinya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu… ingat, jangan lama-lama… nanti Teukie Hyung khawatir karena kau belum pulang… Arra?", Eunhyuk mengangguk dan Namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan-nya.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap kemerahan itu menoleh kebelakang sekedar ingin melihat sosok Namja yang memiliki paras manis setelah melangkah jauh dari tempat ia singgah sebelumnya…

Tapi, sosok itu sudah tak ada ditempat.

"haahh….", ia menghela nafas pelan. kembali ia melangkah meninggalkan taman kota untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

'_kau tahu, Hyukkie benar-benar sangat kehilangan dirimu… Donghae-ya…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**One Year Ago**_

Hembusan angin lembut datang hingga merontok 'kan daun-daun pepohonan yang sudah mengering. Beberapa orang yang berada diluar rumah mau tak mau harus mengenakan pakaian hangat agar terhindar dari hawa dingin yang akan menyerang mereka…

Hari ini... adalah menjelang akhir dari musim gugur…

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai keperakan tengah duduk disebuah halte bus. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu ia mempout 'kan bibir cherry-nya kesal.

"lama sekali… padahal dia yang membuat janji… Jeongmal Pabboya!", gerutu Namja itu sambil menghentak 'kan kakinya kesal. Udara mulai dingin, Namja keperakan itu merapatkan jaket kulit berwarna hitam mencari kehangatan dan sedikit merapikan syal merah yang ia pakai sekarang ini.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sesosok Namja berpakaian casual berbalut mantel berwarna hitam dengan syal biru yang melingkari lehernya yang tengah berlari menuju tempat lelaki yang duduk disalah satu kursi halte bus _**–dengan ekspresi kesal—**_

"Hyukkie~!", Namja keperakan yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eun Hyuk itu langsung menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya… dan kemudian ia memasang wajah kesalnya. "Haahh… haahh… Mianhae… aku terlambat…", ucap Namja itu sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari tadi.

"hump! Kau lama… Lee Dong Hae~!",

Donghae, nama dari Namja tadi hanya tersenyum kikuk setelah mengatur nafasnya. "Mianhae Hyukkie~! Ja, sebagai ganti-nya akan kubelikan segelas strawberry milkshake…! Otthe?", tawar Donghae sekedar ingin menghilangkan kekesalan Eunhyuk. "heung… aku maunya dua gelas!"

"haaahh… iya iyaa~! Apapun untukmu…", Donghae meng-iya 'kan tawaran sang kekasih, mengusap pelan kepala Namja yang memiliki paras manis itu.

Kekasih? Iyaa… itu adalah hubungan yang mereka jalin selama tiga tahun ini… dan tahun ini, disaat musim dingin nanti… adalah hari jadi mereka…

.

.

**MyeongDong, 10.25 KST**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tiba di tempat yang mereka janji 'kan sebelumnya. Suasana disana bisa dibilang lumayan ramai membuat Eunhyuk yang entah karena apa langsung bête. "gara-gara kau… jadinya ramai begini…", cicit Eunhyuk sambil melipat kedua lengannya kesal.

"Jeongmal Mianhae Chagi… tapi, tempat yang akan kita kunjungi tak terlalu ramai kok…", Donghae langsung merangkul pinggang ramping sang kekasih, lalu ia menunjuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian, kain, dan aksesoris. "Aahh… benar juga, Kajja~!", langsung saja Eunhyuk menyeret Donghae hingga membuatnya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Namja manis itu.

.

.

"eto… eemm…"

"kau mencari apa?"

"Teukie Hyung memintaku untuk membeli kain sutra berwarna putih… tapi aku tak tahu kain sutra itu seperti apa…", jelas Eunhyuk sambil mencari kain yang dimaksud. "kau tak tahu kain sutra? Hhh… kain itu tepat didepanmu…", ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "oohh yang ini?", gumam Eunhyuk sambil melihat kain putih yang Donghae unjuk. "kau ini… kain saja kau tak tahu yang mana sutra atau katun… cobalah kurangi hobby dance mu itu…"

Eunhyuk langsung mengembung 'kan kedua pipi-nya bête.

Donghae hanya tertawa pelan dan ia langsung mengusap pelan kepala sang kekasih. "iya iyaa… kalau begitu terus tambah jelek lho… Kajja~!", Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk untuk kembali lagi berbelanja.

.

.

**Café, 11.17 KST**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sekarang ini berada di salah satu Café di sana. Namja brunette itu menyantap sepiring Jajangmyeon dan segelas air mineral dingin sedangkan Namja bersurai keperakan itu menyantap sepiring Strawberry Shortcake beserta dua gelas Strawberry Milkshake yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Sang Kekasih-nya.

"omong-omong, tadi Hyukkie beli apa saja selain kain sutra?", tanya Donghae sambil menyantap pesanannya. "eum? Aahh itu rahasia~!", jawab Eunhyuk lalu ia meminum segelas Strawberry Milkshake-nya. "eiihh~! Mulai main rahasia eoh?", langsung saja Namja brunette itu langsung mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk gemas hingga membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Appayo Hae-ah~!", Eunhyuk mengusap pipinya setelah Donghae melepas cubitannya. "nanti akan kuberitahu saat hari jadi kita kok…", jelas Eunhyuk dan kembali melanjutkan santapannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan ia menyeruput air minumnya sambil melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dari jendela disebelah mereka.

"Hae-ya ~!"

Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil dirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang Yeoja bersurai cokelat panjang yang menghampiri meja mereka berdua. "Da-Dara Noona…?"

"whoaa~! Kau masih mengingatku ternyata… aduuh senangnya~!", Yeoja itu dengan seenaknya langsung memeluk Donghae dan tentu membuat Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi melihat mereka langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk..! Uhuk!", langsung Eunhyuk meminum minumannya dan Donghae melepas pelukan Yeoja itu untuk melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, Gwenchana…?", Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Sandara Park itu hanya menatap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Ano, Gwenchana?", tanya Sandara berpura-pura khawatir. "hhh… hh.. Ne, Gwenchanayo…", jawab Eunhyuk lalu ia tersenyum. "aahh iya… kelihatannya Agashi sangat dekat dengan Donghae… tapi Agashi siapa?", tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Aku? Yaahh… bisa dibilang, Aku adalah '_Yeojachingu'_ Donghae~!", ucap Sandara lalu ia memeluk lengan kekar Donghae dengan seenaknya.

Eunhyuk hanya membulatkan kedua matanya sedangkan Donghae menghempaskan lengannya dari pelukan Yeoja itu. "jangan memeluk 'ku dengan seenaknya Sandara-sshi…", ucap Donghae dingin lalu ia tanpa berkata apapun langsung menarik Eunhyuk setelah menaruh uang dan tip diatas meja…

Meninggalkan pula Yeoja itu yang menatap mereka… kesal…?

.

.

**13.02 KST**

"Sandara-sshi adalah mantan Yeojachingu-ku… dan kami sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Hyukkie…", Donghae menjelaskan kejadian tadi namun Eunhyuk hanya diam tak membalas ucapan lelaki itu.

Saat ini, mereka duduk disebuah taman kota yang dimana suasana disana begitu sepi.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap manik kelam milik Donghae sekedar melihat kebohongan yang dilontarkan olehnya… tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. "hhh… baiklah… aku mengerti Hae-ya…", Sahut Eunhyuk kemudian ia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah… kalau begitu kita pulang Ne?", Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman kota.

.

.

**Lee's Family, 14.23 KST**

"aku pulang~!", terlihat sosok Namja manis bersurai keperakan itu memasuki kediaman-nya yang kemudian melepas sepatu, syal, dan jaket yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. "selamat datang Hyukkie~!", sahut seseorang dari arah dapur. Eunhyuk melangkah menuju dapur sambil menenteng tas karton berisikan apa yang ia belanja sebelumnya bersama Donghae.

"aahh Teukie Hyung…", Namja manis itu langsung melangkah mendekati seorang Namja bersurai kecokelatan yang tengah berkutat di dapur. "Hyung, ini pesanannya…", ucap Eunhyuk lalu mengeluarkan kain sutra putih yang terbungkus plastik dan menaruhnya dimeja makan. "Gomawo Hyukkie…", sahut Leeteuk _**–nama Namja itu— **_

"omong-omong, kain ini buat apa memangnya?"

"kain ini akan kukirim ke Jepang…", ucap Leeteuk setelah mencuci bahan makanan seperti sayur, daging dan buah-buahan. "eoh? Jepang?", ulang Eunhyuk bingung membuat Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kepolosan-nya.

"Ne, kenalanku di Jepang memintaku mengirimkan kain ini ke sana…", jelas Leeteuk setelah duduk dikursi. Eunhyuk hanya ber 'oh' ria mengerti. "apa kenalan Hyung seorang Designer?", Leeteuk mengangguk. "heum… Arasseoyo… kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu… Pai pai~!", langsung Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"jangan lupa kerjakan tugas-mu~!", seru Leeteuk tetap ditempat dan di iya kan oleh Namja manis itu.

.

.

**Eunhyuk's Room**

Waktu menunjukkan jam 15.23 waktu setempat, Eunhyuk baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari sekolah-nya dan sedikit membereskan ruangannya. "huaahh~! Lelahnya…", gumamnya pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

Selang beberapa menit, ia teringat sesuatu. "aahh… iya, aku belum membuatnya…", Eunhyuk langsung bangun dan mengambil tas karton yang berisikan belanjaannya diatas meja belajarnya. "eemm… tapi, aku buat apa ya?", tanya-nya pada diri sendiri sambil berpikir.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Namja manis itu menoleh. "eh? Minnie Hyung?"

"Yo~! Hyukkie… eh? Kau sedang memegang apa?", sahut seorang Namja bersurai cokelat gelap kemerahan yang kemudian bertanya. "eh? Aniyo…", Eunhyuk buru-buru mencoba menyembunyikan tas tersebut namun Namja yang dipanggil Minnie atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Sung Min itu langsung mengambil tas tersebut.

"hm? Ini… apa kau ingin membuat syal?", tanya Sungmin setelah melihat isi dari tas tersebut sedangkan Eunhyuk sedikit ragu mengangguk. "heeh? Apa untuk Donghae eoh?", sedikit merona Eunhyuk kembali mengambil tasnya dan Sungmin ber-smirk ria.

"sudahlah, tak usah malu begitu… tapi, apa kau bisa membuat syal…?"

Eunhyuk langsung terdiam sesaat… lalu…

"aku… tak bisa membuatnya…"

SIIINGGHH~

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan…

.

.

**A Few minutes Later**

"ano Hyung, tak usah repot-repot… biar aku saja~!"

"Aniyo! Aku tak mau tangan-mu nanti penuh dengan plester!"

"tapi Hyung…"

SREET(?)

Sungmin langsung memplester(?) mulut Eunhyuk **-_-**

"sudahlah, biar aku yang merajutnya… sisanya _**–bagian dekorasi—**_ kau saja… Arra?", ujar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil melepas plester yang menempel di mulutnya. "ya sudah, lebih baik kau membantu Teukie Hyung membuat makan malam saja…", titah Sungmin tetap merajut dan Eunhyuk langsung turun kebawah.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hyungie, perlu bantuan?", sahut Eunhyuk melangkah menuju ruang makan. "hm? Tak usah… Hyung bisa sendiri… lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu…", ucap Leeteuk sambil menata meja makan dan Eunhyuk langsung cemberut. "tadi Minnie Hyung… sekarang Teukie Hyung…", gerutu Eunhyuk membuat Leeteuk terkekeh pelan.

"Mianhae Hyukkie… hanya saja, Hyung khawatir dengan penyakitmu itu…", jelas Leeteuk sambil mengusap pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "hanya gangguan paru-paru saja Hyungie… aku tak mengidap kanker…", cicit Eunhyuk tetap dengan wajah bête-nya.

"walau hanya gangguang paru-paru, tetap Hyung melarang Hyukkie terlalu banyak beraktivitas…", Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "baiklah… kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak ngobrol saja dengan pangeranmu itu?", goda Leeteuk dan…

BLUSH

Namja bersurai kecokelatan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah memerah sang sepupu. Lalu ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Namja manis itu menuju ruang tengah dan menyuruh-nya untuk duduk disofa saja. "kalau begitu selamat berdua-an yaahh~!"

"Si-Siapa yang berdua-an Hyung~!?", seru Eunhyuk tetap dengan rona merah jelas di kedua pipinya. Kembali ia menghela nafas pelan dan ia putuskan mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku celana yang ia kenakan untuk menghubungi Donghae… yaahh, sekedar menanyai keadaannya saja.

Tuutt~

Tuutt~

PIP

/ "Yoboseyo?" /

"Hae-ya~!"

/ "Ne Hyukkie, Waeyo?" /

Eunhyuk sedikit kelabakan untuk menjawab. "eh? Eemm… hanya… aah apa kau sudah makan?"

/ "nanti setelah mengerjakan tugasku… dan kau?" /

"Teukie Hyung lagi mempersiapkannya… hhhh"

/ " ooohh… tapi kenapa menghela nafas begitu…?" /

"Teukie Hyung melarangku untuk membantunya…", jelas Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan dan sedikit manja dan tentu Donghae terkikik mendengarnya.

/ "hahaha… Leeteuk Hyung benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu Hyukkie… walaupun hanya gangguan paru-paru saja…" /

"huuhh! Padahal aku juga ingin membantu…", kembali ia menggerutu. "tadi Minnie Hyung, sekarang Teukie Hyung… aahh menyebalkan…"

/ "hm? Kalau Sungmin Hyung kenapa memangnya?" /

Eh?

'_kalau aku memberitahukannya… bisa gagal kejutan-nya…', _batin Eunhyuk.

"i-itu… aku hanya ingin membereskan pakaianku dikamar tapi langsung diambil alih olehnya…", jawab Eunhyuk bohong.

/ "Sungmin Hyung sama seperti Leeteuk Hyung… mereka khawatir padamu…" /

Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat… dan kembali ia menghela nafas.

"hanya gangguan paru-paru saja… aku bagaikan seorang yang berkuasa saja…",

/ "yap, dan kami adalah pelayanmu, tuan puteri…" /

BLUSH

"A-apaan sih?! A-aku ini Namja! Jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu~!", pekik Eunhyuk tak terima disertai rona merah diwajahnya sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

/ "hahahah… Iya, Iyaa.. aku hanya bercanda Hyukkie… jangan marah Ne?" /

Eunhyuk mengangguk walau Donghae tak bisa melihatnya.

/ "aah iya… Hyukkie sudah mandi belum?" /

"eh? Eemm… belum…", jawab Eunhyuk polos.

/ "pantas saja… bau-nya sampai kemari tahu…" /

"Ya!", kembali Donghae tertawa mendengar protes dari Namja manis itu.

/ "ya sudah, kau mandi dulu… lalu makan dan minum obatmu… dan tugasmu sudah selesai?" /

"sudah… tapi entah kenapa kau seperti Appa yang selalu memberi saran…"

/ "tak masalah 'kan? Lagipula kau itu calon isteriku lho~!" /

BLUSH

Kembali Eunhyuk merona merah mendengar ucapan Donghae…

"Y-ya sudah kalau begitu… sampai jumpa…"

PIP

Mereka memutuskan kontak secara bersamaan dan Eunhyuk langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

.

.

**17.03 KST, Eunhyuk's Room**

Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setel piyama berwarna baby blue bercorak monyet kecil sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia menduduk 'kan dirinya dikasur miliknya dan iris onyx kelamnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah syal berwarna biru polos disebelah tempat ia duduk sekarang ini.

"_sudah kuselesai 'kan… sekarang tinggal menghiasi saja… Good Luck~!"__**—SungMin.**_

Begitulah isi dari secarik kertas yang berada diatas syal tersebut. Namja manis itu merasa heran bercampur kagum… karena Sungmin yang notabene adalah Hyung-nya _**–lebih tepatnya saudara jauh—**_ itu bisa menyelesaikan rajutan yang ingin buat dalam waktu singkat. "bagaimana Hyung bisa melakukannya?", pikir Eunhyuk bingung lalu ia menggidik kedua bahu-nya… toh, apa yang ingin ia buat telah selesai.

"Hyukkie~! Waktunya makan~!", seru Sungmin dari lantai bawah membuat Eunhyuk langsung turun menuju ruang makan _**–setelah menggantungkan handuk yang ia pakai sebelumnya—**_

CKLEK

BLAM

TAP

TAP

TAP

Eunhyuk tiba diruang makan dan matanya langsung berbinar melihat sajian masakan yang tertata diatas meja yang berada didepannya. "kenapa diam saja? Ayo sini…", sahut Leeteuk yang sudah duduk ditempatnya di ikuti Sungmin berada di sisi kanan. "ah, Ne…"

Eunhyuk menduduk 'kan dirinya ditempat yang kosong. Didepannya kini ada sepiring omelet, Samkyupsal, Sosis, Salad, Sushi, dan tiga gelas berisikan minuman berbeda rasa… Jus Strawberry untuk Leeteuk, Lemontea untuk Sungmin, dan Strawberry Milkshake untuk Eunhyuk.

"Selamat makan~!", ucap mereka serempak dan menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Hyukkie, setelah ini… jangan lupa meminum obatmu…", sahut Leeteuk disela makan malam mereka. "Ne Hyungie~!", balas Eunhyuk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

.

.

**After Dinner, Eunhyuk's Room, 19.02 KST**

Namja berobsidian onyx kelam itu duduk dibangku meja belajarnya sambil memegang syal biru polos yang sudah dirajut oleh sang kakak. Ia terlihat berpikir untuk menata tempat aksesoris yang ia beli sebelumnya di atas syal tersebut.

Tangan-nya merogoh tas karton untuk mengambil hiasan yang terbungkus dengan plastik bening. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan semua hiasan dari plastik tersebut.

Yaahh… hanya hiasan sederhana, seperti manik berwarna biru laut berbentuk wajik, manik berwarna kuning berbentuk oval, ornament kecil berbentuk ikan lucu bernama Nemo, dan seutas pita tipis berwarna hitam.

"baiklah, kita mulai~!", gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan ia memulai menghiasi syal biru polos itu di temani dengan alunan lagu dari ponsel miliknya.

_neon mudji, hangsang eolmana, neol sarang ha neunji_

_gakkeumsshik, ajik meon, mirae kkaji buranhae haji_

_geokjeong hajima neol gwerob hajima, naegen wanbyeokhan saramIngeol_

_summan shwi eo do, hwajang anhaedo, neon areum dawo, nun busheo_

_haru e hanbeon man neol saenggakhae_

_Deo isangeun andwae, akkyeo dul geoya_

_himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine geudaeman_

_Isseo jun damyeon O.K. geugeollo dwae_

_neol bomyeon, pyeonhae ireon mal, neon shilheo haetjiman_

_haengbokhae, hajiman, yeojeonhi neon buranhae haetji_

"ye shim hajima neol gwerob hijima, sashil sunjinhan saram ingeol…", Eunhyuk bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu dari grup Boyband terkenal didunia tersebut tetap dengan kedua tangannya yang telaten menghiasi syal biru tersebut.

_sarang seureon nun useum neomchil ttae, neon areum dawo, nun busheo_

_Haru e hanbeon man neol saenggakhae_

_Deo isangeun andwae, akkyeo dul geoya_

_Himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine geudaeman_

_Isseo jun damyeon O.K. geugeollo dwae_

_M__eorissok ontong neoye saenggak ppun_

_M__wonga dareun geoseul wonhaedo, jamshi meolli tteoreojyeo bwado_

_Gyeolguk neo, gyeolguk neo, neomu shinbihae_

_Jamshi nun gamgo neol tteo ollyeo_

_You're So Beautiful Girl, neo ppunya_

_Jigeum geudaero ni moseubi_

_Gajang areum dawo nun busheo (My Girl)  
_

_Haru e hanbeon man neol saenggakhae _

_Deo isangeun andwae, akkyeo dul geoya _

_(Deo isangeun andwae, Akkyeo dullae)_

_Himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine geudaeman_

_(Himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine, geudaeman)_

_Isseo jun damyeon O.K. geugeollo dwae (O.K. geugeollo)  
Haru e hanbeon man neol saenggakhae _

_(haru e hanbeonman,Saenggakhae)_

_Deo isangeun andwae, akkyeo dul geoya _

_(Andwae, akkyeo dul geoya)_

_Himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine geudaeman_

_(Himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine geudaeman)_

_Isseo jun damyeon O.K. geugeollo dwae _

_(Isseo jun damyeon O. dwae) _

Tepat lagu tersebut selesai, akhirnya Namja manis itu telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya walau sempat sedikit terluka disaat ia menggunakan jarum untuk memasangkan hiasan tersebut.

"huuh… ternyata aku memang ahli-nya…", gumamnya narsis dan kemudian ia tersenyum menatap syal yang sudah jadi itu.

Syal berwarna biru, memiliki pernak-pernik warna biru laut dan kuning berbeda bentuk di pasang pada pinggiran syal, ornament ikan Nemo _**–kesukaan sang kekasih—**_ dipasang dekat dengan manik-manik tersebut, dan pita hitam sipasang ditepi syal… dan nama inisial mereka dibelakang syal tersebut… _'Hae-Hyuk'_

Terkesan sederhana, namun menurut Eunhyuk ini sudah cukup. Dilipat dengan rapi syal itu lalu ia beranjak menuju kasur miliknya.

"kapan kuberikannya ya?", pikir Eunhyuk sambil menatap langit-langit kamar miliknya.

Ia bangkit dari baringnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih tergeletak diatas meja, dan ia mengernyit bingung ketika layarnya tertera sebuah tulisan _'A 1 New Message'_

'Donghae kah?', pikirnya lalu ia kembali ke kasur dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_From : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_Hyukkie… apa kau tidur?"_

Langsung saja Eunhyuk membalas pesan singkat dari Donghae.

_To : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_belum kok… lebih tepatnya mau tidur… ehehehe"_

Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar… waktu menunjuk 'kan angka 19.13 KST dan tak lama, Donghae mengirim pesan lagi.

_From : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_eeiihh.. kau ini… aaah iya, kau sudah minum obat? Dan apa besok kau ada waktu?"_

Eunhyuk kembali membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_sudah kok… eemm… besok aku tak ada kerjaan… kenapa memangnya?"_

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara ketuk pintu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kaget. "Nugu?", tanya Eunhyuk. "ini aku Hyukkie…", sahut seseorang di luar kamar Eunhyuk. "masuklah~!"

CKLEK

Terlihat sosok Sungmin membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar sambil membawakan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dan segelas air putih. "Teukie Hyung menyuruhmu makan buah-buahan… yaah sekedar makanan penutup…", jelas Sungmin sambil menaruhnya di atas meja nakas sebelah kasur Eunhyuk.

"aahh… Gomawo Hyungie…"

"Cheonma… jangan lupa, habis itu matikan lampunya… Jaljayo~!", Sungmin melangkah keluar setelah berucap demikian dan tepat secara bersamaan Donghae mengirim pesan lagi.

_From : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_besok, apa kau bisa datang ke taman kota, jam 12.00 ? ada yang ingin kusampaikan… bisa kah?"_

Eunhyuk membaca isi pesan tersebut sambil memakan potongan apel, lalu ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_ketaman biasa 'kah? Baiklah… tapi sedikit telat tak apa kan?"_

_._

_._

_From : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_yup.. tak apa kok… kalau begitu, selamat tidur Chagi~ ^^"_

Eunhyuk tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut. Ia meletak 'kan ponsel-nya di atas meja nakas, lalu meminum air yang dibawakan oleh Sungmin sebelumnya.

"haahh…", ia sedikit menghela nafas pelan… kemudian ia mulai mengarungi alam mimpi-nya.

'_mungkin besok sekalian aku memberikannya…'_

_._

_._

_._

**Next Day, 11.57 KST**

"Hyukkie, siang begini mau kemana?", sahut Leeteuk ketika ia melihat pakaian yang Eunhyuk kenakan sekarang.

Namja manis itu mengenakan pakaian casual berwarna gelap yang berbalut jaket tebal berwarna cokelat dan tak lupa syal merah kesukaannya. "hari ini aku ada janji…", jawab Eunhyuk santai sambil mengenakan sepatu.

"heehh… ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati Ne?",

"Ne Hyung… aku berangkat~!", Eunhyuk langsung beranjak keluar rumah sambil menenteng tas karton berwarna biru yang berisikan syal yang ia dan Sungmin buat kemarin.

"eoh? Hyukkie sudah berangkat?", sahut Sungmin disaat ia keluar dari dapur. "yaahh baru saja… kenapa memangnya?", tanya Leeteuk sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang masih hangat. "baru saja aku ingin menitip 'kan ini…", jelas Sungmin sambil menunjuk 'kan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah maroon.

"kenapa tidak kau saja? Pasti untuk Kyuhyun-mu 'kan?", Leeteuk melirik ke arah Sungmin dan ia langsung ber smirk ria ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah. "haahh… Hyung ini… sudahlah…", cicit Sungmin lalu ia menuju kamarnya sambil men-dumel kesal sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi-nya.

.

.

**Eunhyuk Side**

Hari ini, udara semakin dingin hingga mungkin bisa menusuk tulang. Dedaunan sudah tak hinggap di pohon karena terkena hembusan angin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Bahkan burung-burung yang biasanya terbang dilangit sekarang ini enggan untuk terbang bebas dan memilih untuk beristirahat hingga musim semi datang.

Eunhyuk semakin merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan disaat hawa dingin mulai menyapa-nya. "pheew… hari terakhir musim gugur kali ini, lebih dingin dari biasanya…", gumamnya pelan sambil mencari kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah terhenti ketika ia sudah tiba didepan gerbang taman kota. Matanya mengedarkan suasana taman yang sedikit sunyi. "kuharap Donghae menyukai-nya…", kembali ia bergumam sambil menatap tas yang ia bawa sekarang.

DRrrtt~!

Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel-nya disaat ia merasakan getaran dari saku celananya.

PIP

'_A 1 New Message'_

PIP

_From : Fishy Hae_

_Subject : None_

"_Hyukkie, kau langsung saja ketempat bukit biasanya… Arra? ;) "_

Namja manis itu menaruh kembali ponsel-nya tanpa membalas pesan tersebut dan melangkah kembali menuju tempat yang dimaksud Donghae.

Selama ia melangkah, ia bisa melihat pohon-pohon, bunga, semak-semak, bahkan rumput sudah mengering dan beberapa hewan yang tinggal ditaman kota terlihat sibuk mencari makanan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka pada saat musim dingin nanti.

Ia berhenti sebentar ketika didepannya terdapat bukit yang lumayan tinggi dan Obsidian Onyx-nya menangkap sosok Sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri disebelah pohon yang sudah tak memiliki daun.

Di wajah manis-nya terlihat senyum sumringah miliknya dan kemudian ia berlari pelan _**–mengingat ia memiliki gangguan paru-paru—**_

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Jarak antar dirinya dengan kekasih semakin dekat…

semakin dekat…

semakin dekat…

dan Eunhyuk berhenti tiba-tiba disertai tatapan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini…

.

.

Terlihat seorang Namja tengah berdiri disebelah pohon tua yang berusia 3,5 abad yang sudah rontok untuk menyambut musim dingin. Lelaki itu mengambil ponsel dari saku kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan mengetik 'kan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

"Donghae-ya…",

Donghae, nama lelaki itu hanya melirik siapa yang memanggil-nya. Terlihat seorang Yeoja bersurai cokelat panjang dengan tubuhnya berbalut mantel bulu berwarna putih dan celana jeans dan sepatu boot yang senada dengan warna mantel yang ia kenakan mendekati Donghae yang masih enggan untuk berbalik.

"apa mau mu… Sandara-sshi?", tanya Donghae tanpa menoleh ke arah Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Sandara itu.

Yeoja itu berhenti, tepat dibelakang Donghae… dan perlahan, memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dari belakang. "aku… hanya ingin meminta maaf…", jawab Sandara pelan. "…", Donghae hanya diam enggan menanggapi-nya.

"Jeongmal Mianhae Donghae-ah… waktu itu… aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan fatal… hingga membuat kita berpisah…", Sandara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "maka itu… aku… ingin kita berbaikan lagi… dan menjalin hubu—"

"Joesonghamnida, Sandara-sshi… hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan kita tak bisa bersama lagi…", Donghae memotong ucapan Yeoja itu dan melepas pelukan sedikit kasar. "dan lagipula…", Donghae membalik 'kan badannya dan menatap Yeoja itu dengan sedikit sinis.

"kenapa kau tak bersama orang itu? rasanya usahamu untuk mendapatku kembali sudah sia-sia…", raut wajah Yeoja itu mulai terlihat terkejut namun langsung berubah menjadi datar. "apa… karena Namja itu?", tanya Sandara datar.

"ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu…", ucap Donghae datar. "dan lebih baik kau pu—"

Dan tanpa diduga, Yeoja itu dengan seenaknya mencium Namja itu secara sepihak… tentu saja membuat Donghae membelalak 'kan kedua matanya. "Ige Mwoya?! Apa-apaan kau?!", bentak Donghae setelah melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa.

Setelah itu, mereka merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan mereka… mereka menoleh… dan mendapati sosok Namja bersurai keperakan yang menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Hyu-Hyukkie…?"

.

.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam setelah apa yang ia lihat barusan. Lidah-nya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kosa kata yang ingin ia lontarkan sekarang ini… dan tas yang sedari tadi ia tenteng itu langsung jatuh dari genggamannya begitu saja.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia mulai merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi… ia perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. "Hyukkie… aku…"

"jangan mendekat…", sahut Eunhyuk membuat langkah Donghae terhenti. "Hyukkie… aku…" Donghae tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika iris onyx kelam milik Eunhyuk yang sudah basah karena air mata menatap langsung matanya… perasaan cemburu dan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam terlihat jelas disana.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Eunhyuk berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua… mengabaikan suara Donghae yang terus memanggil dirinya…

Dan meninggalkan tas yang ia bawa…

"HYUKKIE~!", Donghae terus memanggil hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Matanya beralih pada tas yang dibawakan oleh Eunhyuk sebelumnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah.

Diambil tas tersebut enggan untuk membuka isi dari tas tersebut.

"Donghae-ah…", Sandara mencoba memanggil. "Donghae-ah.. aku…"

"pergi…", Donghae kembali memotong ucapan Sandara. "nde?"

"kubilang pergi…", ulang Donghae.

"tapi… aku…"

"KUBILANG PERGI! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!", bentak Donghae membuat Yeoja itu tersentak. Donghae menghela nafas pelan dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat dan Yeoja itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus berlari mengabaikan tatapan heran yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa orang yang melihat dirinya dan udara yang mulai dingin. Rasa kecewa yang sangat mendalam membuat-nya mengabaikan apa yang berada disekitarnya… bahkan pada penyakitnya sendiri.

'_Kenapa Hae…? Kenapa…?', _batin Eunhyuk risau dan akhirnya ia tiba di depan rumahnya dengan nafas yang mulai terasa berat dan sesak serta wajahnya yang mulai berpeluh keringat dingin dan pucat.

Dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Siapa?", suara Leeteuk terdengar sedikit samar pada pendengaran Eunhyuk dan juga suara langkah kaki mendekati dirinya. "aahh Hyukkie kau—"

BRUGH

"HYUKKIE~!", Leeteuk panik ketika melihat Eunhyuk ambruk didepannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung menggendong tubuh kurus Sang sepupu kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Teukie Hyung, ada apa… Ommo?!", Sungmin yang mendengar pekikan Leeteuk sebelumnya keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Leeteuk yang menggendong sang adik. "Hyung, Hyukkie kenapa?",

"Mollayo, cepat kau hubungi dokter!", buru-buru Sungmin mengambil ponsel-nya yang berada di atas kasur miliknya lalu menghubungi dokter yang ia kenal.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk melepas jaket, syal dan sepatu yang masih dikenakan oleh Eunhyuk. "kau kenapa…? Jebal, jangan membuat Hyung takut… Hyukkie…", gumamnya risau sambil melepas seluruh pakaian yang terbalut di tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Leeteuk langsung menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil setel piyama untuk Eunhyuk. Sedikit perlahan, ia memakai 'kan piyama itu dengan perasaan sedikit kacau.

Tak lama kemudian, ia selesai melakukannya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang masih berpeluh keringat dingin serta dadanya yang naik turun tak beraturan. "Hyukkie…", gumamnya lirih lalu ia memakai 'kan selimut pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

.

.

**13.18 KST**

"bagaimana Dok?", tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Seorang Namja berpakaian dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Eunhyuk. Ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger pada pangkal hidungnya dan berbalik menghadap Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"untuk sekarang, kondisinya sudah stabil… keadaan paru-paru-nya tadi sempat menegang karena kinerja otot yang mendadak menegang begitu saja… mungkin karena ia berlari saat pulang…", jelas sang dokter yang ber name tag 'Tan Han Kyung'.

"jadi untuk sekarang ini, tak perlu ke rumah sakit…", lanjut-nya dan Leeteuk menghela nafas lega mendengar-nya. "Ja, kalau begitu saya pamit… bilang padanya untuk tetap berbaring di kasur dan jangan kemana-mana…"

"baik Dok… Kamsahamnida…", Leeteuk berterima kasih pada dokter lalu Sungmin mengantarkan sang Dokter menuju pintu rumah.

Leeteuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah tak terlalu pucat itu. tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kening Eunhyuk yang masih keringat dingin… dan ia sedikit kaget disaat raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah…

"Ha-Hae…", igau Eunhyuk dengan raut yang terlihat begitu kecewa. 'apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?', pikir Leeteuk setelah mengerti dari raut wajah tersebut. Leeteuk merapikan selumut Eunhyuk sebelum ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar Namja manis itu.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di kediaman Lee Dong Hae…_

Namja tampan itu tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang sudah disediakan oleh kedua orang tua-nya yang sekarang ini tengah bekerja diluar negeri. Donghae berjalan mondar-mandir begitu gelisah mengingat kejadian ditaman tadi.

"Hyukkie…" ia terus bergumam dengan khawatir. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih manis-nya itu mengingat Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkannya. "Hyukkie…"

Iris matanya menoleh pada objek yang berada diatas meja nakas sebelah kasur-nya… sebuah tas yang dibawakan oleh Eunhyuk yang mungkin tertuju untuk dirinya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, lalu mengambil tas tersebut dan membuka-nya.

SREETT

Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat, sepucuk surat diatas sebuah kain biru. Diambil surat yang masih tertutup rapi lalu membukanya.

_Untuk Lee Dong Hae, Namja yang tampan tapi terlalu kekanakan… ^^_

_Annyeong Hae-ah…_

_Sebelumnya mungkin ini begitu kekanakan karena membuat seperti ini…_

_Tapi mungkin kau tak mempermasalahkannya…_

_Baiklah… langsung saja ke intinya…_

_Untuk hari kita… aku tak bisa memberimu apapun…_

_Kecuali benda yang berada didalam tas ini…_

_Aku membuatkannya untukmu… yaahh walau dibantu oleh Minnie Hyung…_

_Tapi, kuharap kau menyukainya ^^_

_Dan juga… aku sangat menyayangimu…_

_Kuharap kita bisa bersama selama kita masih bernafas…_

_Baiklah, ku akhiri pesan aneh ini…_

_Jeongmal Saranghae, Nae Fishy ^^_

_Lee Hyuk Jae – Eun Hyuk –_

Donghae terdiam, matanya mulai memerah setelah membaca surat tersebut. Tangannya merogoh tas tersebut untuk mengambil sesuatu… sebuah syal biru dengan hiasan sederhana.

Ia menatap syal tersebut, pernak pernik warna biru laut dan kuning berbeda bentuk, ornament ikan nemo di antara manik, dan seutas pita htam di tepi syal bagaikan sebuah bingkai yang terlihat rapuh… dan ia melihat bagian belakang, terdapat sebuah tulisan hangul di sudut kiri bawah syal yang tertulis 'kan _'Hae-Hyuk'_

"Hyukkie…", kembali ia menyebut nama kecil sang kekasih… suaranya sedikit parau.

Ia meletak 'kan syal di sebelah dirinya dan melirik jam wecker di atas meja nakas… _17.54 KST_

"sudah sore…", gumamnya pelan.

Ia langsung beranjak dari kasur untuk berganti pakaian, dan tak lupa ia mengenakan syal dari Eunhyuk lalu ia mengambil kunci motor dan keluar menuju bagasi mengambil motor miliknya…

Tujuannya hanya satu… '_ingin bertemu Eunhyuk dan meminta maaf apa yang telah terjadi…'_

.

.

**18.00 KST**

tepat pukul enam sore, salju perlahan mulai turun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan butiran krystal itu menutupi pohon, jalanan, rumput, dan sebagainya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya… ia sedikit mengernyit ketika apa yang ia lihat.

"aku… dimana?", gumamnya pelan lalu ia merubah posisi-nya menjadi duduk menyandar pada kepala kasur. "ternyata aku dikamar…", kembali ia bergumam setelah mencerna apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

Manik matanya beralih pada luar jendela dimana butiran salju sudah turun dari langit. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat benda putih yang mungil itu jatuh bebas dari langit. Dan seketika senyum kecilnya itu memudar ketika sebuah kejadian yang menyakiti dirinya…

Dimana Donghae… berciuman… dengan Yeoja itu…

"Waeyo Hae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?", kembali ia bergumam… matanya perlahan menyendu, hatinya kembali terasa sakit bagaikan diremas begitu kuat.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk sedikit kaget ketika seseorang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Manik matanya yang sedikit berair itu melihat ke sosok Leeteuk yang membawakan nampan berisikan bubur hangat dan segelas air putih serta bungkus plastik bening berisikan obat.

"kau sudah sadar Hyukkie… bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekati dan kemudian duduk ditepi kasur Namja manis itu. "…", Eunhyuk hanya diam tak menjawab sedangkan Leeteuk menghela nafas memaklumi. Ia menaruh makanan untuk Eunhyuk di atas meja belajar lalu menoleh pada Namja manis yang masih diam.

"Hyukkie… bolehkah Hyung bertanya…?", masih tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"ini… mengenai… kalian…", Eunhyuk mulai merespon dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar.

"apa yang terjadi pada kalian…?", Eunhyuk tetap diam walau perlahan, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinyayang sedikit tirus. "hiks… H-Hyung… hiks… Hae… Hae…", Eunhyuk terisak pelan hingga tak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, perasaannya masih sakit mengingat kejadian tadi… apa Hae sudah bosan dengannya? Atau Hae sudah mulai membencinya?

Leeteuk langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk sekedar memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk sang sepupu. Di usap lembut punggung Namja manis itu disaat ia masih terisak. "Uljima Hyukkie…", bisik Leeteuk menenangkan.

Kurang lebih selama 10 menit kemudian, akhirnya Eunhyuk mulai merasa tenang dan Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. "baiklah, bisakah kau menceritakannya? Pelan-pelan saja, Ne?", Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"ta-tadi siang… aku ada janji dengan Donghae… di-dia memintaku untuk datang ke bukit taman kota yang… biasa kami kunjungi… a-aku pergi kesana… de-dengan begitu senang… ta-tapi, disaat… a-aku tiba… aku… aku… melihat Donghae… berciuman… dengan Yeoja lain… a-aku sakit dan… kecewa… a-aku membenci Hae…", Eunhyuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Leeteuk awalanya sedikit kaget, lalu kemudian ia menghela nafas paham dengan cerita Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, Hyung yakin Donghae tak sengaja melakukannya…", ucap Leeteuk sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lembut.

"apa kau ingat… sebuah janji yang Donghae buat disaat ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?", tanya Leeteuk dengan sebuah senyum lembutnya. "janji…?", Eunhyuk bergumam pelan…

.

.

"_**Hyukkie, Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu… aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu dan melindungimu… jika kau tersakiti gara-gara aku, kau boleh membenciku atau bahkan membunuhku… asal kau tahu saja, jika hatiku hanya untukmu seorang…"**_

.

.

Sebuah janji manis menurut Eunhyuk kembali berputar dalam memorinya. Saat dimana lelaki bernama Lee Dong Hae, menyatakan rasa cintanya pada dirinya disebuah bukit taman kota dengan butiran salju lembut turun dari langit 4 tahun lalu. Ia membuat janji dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh pada kala itu…

Lagi, liquid bening membasahi kedua iris Onyx kelam milik Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, apa kau mencintai Donghae?", tanya Leeteuk tetap dengan senyum lembutnya. Namja manis itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"benar sangat mencintainya?", kembali Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"apa kau percaya dengannya?", lagi… Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"jika kau sangat mencintai dan percaya padanya… cobalah meminta maaf atas kesalah pahaman yang tak sengaja dibuatnya… lalu, berikanlah rasa percaya dan cinta untuknya agar ia tenang… kuyakin sekarang ini Donghae tengah gundah perasaannya…", Leeteuk mengusap pucuk kepala Eunhyuk lembut.

"nah, kalau begitu… makanlah… setelah itu minum obat dan istirahat… Uisanim menyuruhmu untuk istirahat total…", ucap Leeteuk sambil meletakkan nampan berisikan bubur yang masih hangat dan segelas air putih serta obat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu, Hyung pergi dulu… ada urusan mendadak di kantor… tak apa kan jika kau sendirian disini?"

"eh? Minnie Hyung kemana?", Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. "Sungmin pergi ketempat Kyuhyun… yaah, katanya sih sekedar membantu Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas… tch, kuyakin dia hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan saja…", Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Ne?", Leeteuk mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan kamar milik Namja bersurai keperakan tersebut.

.

.

BRUUUM

Suara deru mesin membelah jalan kota yang sudah tertutup salju. Sekarang ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hembusan angin kuat disertai salju yang turun semakin lebat membuat siapapun yang mengemudi 'kan di jalan raya enggan untuk berlaju karena dapat mengancam nyawa.

Namun hembusan angin yang kuat dan turunnya salju yang lebat tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae yang tengah melaju begitu cepat dengan motor sport miliknya. selama perjalanan pikirannya hanya Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk saja.

"Hyukkie, Mianhae…", gumamnya pelan tetap melaju kan motornya…

Dan kemudian…

.

.

"_Saat ini, badai salju dengan tiba-tiba datang malam ini… diharapkan semua penduduk dilarang keluar rumah hingga badai mereda…"_

Begitulah apa yang didengar oleh Eunhyuk. Berita dari radio yang berada di samping kirinya memberitahukan bahwa malam ini badai salju datang dengan tiba-tiba. "cuaca… memang sulit ditebak…", gumamnya pelan sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu beranjak dari kasur sambil membawakan nampan berisikan mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong menuju ruang dapur. Setelah menaruh kedalam wastafel, ia membuka kulkas yang berada disebelah wastafel untuk mengambil botol berisikan susu strawberry kesukaannya.

Baru saja ia membuka botol tersebut, tapi…

TOK

TOK

Seseorang membuka pintu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa. Ditaruh kembali botol tersebut ke dalam kulkas lalu menutupnya dan ia melangkah menuju pintu. "Nuguseyo~?",

CKLEK

Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya. "Ha-Hae?"

Seorang Namja yang baru saja mengetuk pintu tak lain adalah Donghae. Dilihat dari keadaannya, dia nekad menerobos badai salju diluar sana… serpihan salju hinggap diatas kepalanya, wajahnya sedikit pucat, pakaiannya putih tertutup salju.

"Ma-masuklah Hae…", Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae masuk lalu menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa. "tunggu disini Ne?", dengan rasa cemas bercampur khawatir, langsung Eunhyuk kekamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa setel pakaian untuk Hae, lalu mengambil baskom berisikan air hangat dan handuk untuk sang kekasih.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Hyu-Hyukkie, jangan terburu-buru begitu.. nanti kau kambuh lagi…", ujar Donghae lemah disaat Eunhyuk sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. "aku tak peduli dengan sakitku… ka-karena, aku… khawatir denganmu…", ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Donghae.

"a-aku tak tahu nanti… ji-jika tak ada… Hae di sisiku… a-aku takut…", Eunhyuk bermonolog sambil mengelap tubuh polos Donghae dengan kain yang sudah dibasahi air hangat. "karena… karena… aku sangat mencintaimu… ja-jadi, kalau tak ada Hae… apa yang akan kuperbuat nantinya… karena… kau adalah hidupku…"

Terus ia bermonolog hingga air mata berhasil keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Eunhyuk memakaikan Donghae dengan piyama baby blue bermotif ikan badut setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan membasuh tubuh Donghae. "Ja~! Selesai…! Tapi, sepertinya kalau tidur disini sangat tidak baik…",

Donghae langsung berdiri setelah paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Eunhyuk. "kalau begitu, ayo ke kamar-mu…", ucap Donghae pelan dan Eunhyuk langsung menuntun Namja tampan itu.

CKLEK

"kalau begitu, aku buat 'kan bubur dulu Ne?"

"tak usah Hyukkie…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika Donghae langsung memeluknya. "aku tak lapar Hyukkie…", bisik Donghae pelan. "kalau begitu… kau berbaring saja Ne?", Donghae mengangguk pelan lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk milik Namja manis itu. "eemm.. lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, aku—"

GREP

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk membuat Namja manis itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Hyukkie, bisakah kau… kau… berbaring disebelahku…?", awalnya Eunhyuk mengernyit heran dengan sifat Donghae yang menurutnya sedikit aneh, tapi ia menuruti permintaan-nya dan sekarang ia sudah berbaring disebelahnya.

"Hae, kau yakin tak mau makan bubur atau minum? Untuk menghangatkan mu?"

"Aniyo, kau sudah cukup untuk menghangatku…", Donghae memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk membuat Namja manis itu sedikit merona.

Keheningan melanda mereka karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyukkie… Mianhae…", Donghae membuka suara. "karena tadi, kuyakin… kau kambuh lagi…", ucapnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk. "soal itu… ku maaf 'kan Hae…", Donghae melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah manis sang kekasih. "benarkah?"

"Ne, awalnya… kau sempat membuatku sakit dan kecewa… tapi… aku teringat dengan… janji yang kau ucapkan… disaat kita resmi menjalin hubungan kita sekarang ini… aku percaya, kau akan tetap disisiku… aku percaya, kau akan selalu melindungiku… aku percaya… aku…",

Donghae membungkam ucapan Eunhyuk dengan ciuman singkat namun penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi putih sang kekasih yang sedikit tirus itu. "Gomawo… sudah memaaf 'kan ku… Hyukkie…", ucap Donghae dengan senyum angelic-nya.

Eunhyuk merona tipis dan meneluk tubuh Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. "kalau begitu, tetaplah disisi-ku selamanya…", gumam Eunhyuk pelan. "Saranghaeyo… Hae-ah…", lanjutnya dan tak lama ia terlelap tetap dengan posisi-nya.

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tertidur, begitu polos dan manis. Wajahnya sangat damai jika dalam terlelap. Tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk, dan ia kembali tersenyum namun… begitu miris.

"Hyukkie, Mianhae… aku… tak bisa berada di sisimu… mulai sekarang… tapi, aku akan selalu berada dihatimu… Gomawo, telah me maaf 'kan ku… Gomawo telah membuatkan hadiah yang sangat manis untuk 'ku… Gomawo, sudah mencintaiku selama ini… Hyukkie…", bisik Donghae pelan lalu ia kembali mencium bibir plum Eunhyuk begitu lembut.

"Nado Saranghae… Hyukkie-ah…", kembali ia berbisik setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya…

kemudian tubuhnya perlahan bercahaya dan memudar…

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika sinar matahari masuk melewati celah dari jendela kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua matanya perlahan terbuka membiasakan dengan cahaya yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"uuhhh… pagi, Hae…", ucapnya setengah sadar sambil meraba tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya. "Hae?", ia mengernyit bingung ketika tak dapat menemukan sosok Donghae. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, ia baru menyadari jika Donghae tak ada disebelahnya. "Hae~?", ia terus memanggil nama kecil Donghae.

Tak membuahkan hasil, Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum dan mungkin Donghae juga berada disana.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ia tiba di dapur, namun ia sedikit bingung ketika melihat sosok Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan wajah muram… dan sekilas ia melihat jejak air mata pada kedua pipi Leeteuk.

"Hyung, Waeyo?", tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk langsung menatap Leeteuk sebentar… dan Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Hyukkie, bisa kita bicara…?", tanya Sungmin tentu membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Namja bermata foxy itu menuntun Eunhyuk menuju ruang tengah, lalu duduk disofa. "ada apa Hyung? Kenapa Teukie Hyung menangis?", tanya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda diantara mereka.

"Hyukkie… ini… mengenai Donghae…", jawab Sungmin pelan. "a-ada apa dengan Hae?", ulang Eunhyuk mulai khawatir.

"Donghae… dia… meninggal…"

DEGH

Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "a-apa kau bilang..?"

"Donghae… dia mengalami kecelakaan semalam… dia tewas ditempat Hyukkie… dia—"

"kau bohong Hyung…", Eunhyuk memotong penjelasan Sungmin. "kau bohong kan? Semalam, H-Hae datang ke-kerumah… di-dia sehat sehat saja walau tubuhnya… se-sedikit menggigil… kau bohong Hyung…",

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ia mengambil sebuah Koran yang tergeletak di meja yang berada didepan mereka. Sungmin menunjuk 'kan sebuah artikel berita membuat Eunhyuk kembali membelalak 'kan kedua matanya.

"ta-tak mungkin…", tanpa sadar liquid bening mulai menutupi kedua obsidian onyx kelam milik Eunhyuk. "i-ini bohong kan? Hyung… ini… bohong 'kan?"

"Aniyo… Hyukkie… ini kenyataan…"

Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk. Namja bersurai keperakan itu mulai menangis…

"hiks… kenapa… Hiks… kenapa… Ha-Hae… Hiks…", Sungmin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Eunhyuk mulai meraung-raung dalam tangisnya, Dan tak lama kemudian…

Ia kembali drop akibat penyakitnya…

"HYUKKIE!"

.

.

"_**Seoul, pukul 18.14 KST, terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas antara pengendara motor dan sebuah truk. Kejadian tersebut terjadi karena jarak pandang antar pengemudi sangat minim karena kondisi cuaca yang sangat tak bersahabat. Pengemudi truk merasa shock apa yang telah terjadi, sedangkan pengendara motor yang ia tabrak itu tewas ditempat karena mengalami patah tulang pada tulang rusuk hingga menusuk paru-paru bagian kiri dan pendarahan pada kepala… hasil penyelidikan menyebut kan nama pengendara motor yang tewas tersebut bernama Lee Dong Hae",**_

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas bukit taman kota yang penuh dengan kenangan manis antara dirinya dan sang pujaan hati. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya mengenang masa-masa yang mereka lewati selama mereka berada dibukit tersebut.

Kenangan demi kenangan berputar dalam otaknya… hari dimana mereka bermain disini, hari dimana mereka makan bersama disini, hingga hari dimana Donghae menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya disini…

Ia membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat langit yang masih gelap...

"kau sedang apa?", Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak mendengar sahutan seseorang. "apa yang kau lakukan disana?", seketika Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung… ia begitu familiar dengan suara tersebut. Ia bangkit dari baringnya untuk melihat wajah seorang Namja yang menyahutinya…

Lalu kedua matanya membulat sempurna…

Seorang Namja bersurai cokelat cerah, berpakaian casual yang terbalut jaket hitam dan syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya, menatap dirinya sedikit heran. "Ya! Aku bicara padamu…", kembali Namja itu bersahut jengah karena Eunhyuk tak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali.

Namja itu mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Halloo~! Apa kau sadar?", ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Eunhyuk.

Dan tanpa diduga Eunhyuk memeluk tubuhnya membuat-nya kaget setengah mati. "Ya-Ya… apa yang kau—"

"kau kembali…", Namja itu diam setelah mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk. "Syukurlah… kau kembali… Hae…", Eunhyuk terus bergumam tetap memeluk tubuh Namja itu. "Ya! Kau bicara apa?"

Eh?

Eunhyuk perlahan melepas tubuh Namja itu. "Hae? Dia siapa? Dan namaku itu Aiden Lee… ternyata kau orang yang aneh…", jelas Namja yang bernama Aiden itu. "e-eh? Mi-Mianhae… a-aku tak bermaksud begitu…", Eunhyuk sedikit membungkuk kan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"ka-karena… kau.. mirip.. de-dengan seseorang… sekali lagi aku minta maaf..!", kembali Eunhyuk membungkuk 'kan tubuhnya membuat Aiden sedikit salah tingkah. "y-ya sudah… tak apa-apa…", ucap Aiden sedikit gugup.

"o-omong-omong, namamu siapa?", tanya Aiden menghilangkan suasana sedikit canggung tersebut. "ah iya, Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida… Jeongmal Mianhae atas apa yang kulakukan tadi Aiden-sshi…"

"tak usah pikirkan… tapi… kalau kau mau… ka-kau boleh kok… memeluk 'ku lagi…", cicit Aiden malu-malu membuat Eunhyuk kembali terdiam.

"Hm?", Aiden maupun Eunhyuk menatap langit gelap yang mulai menurun 'kan salju. "salju…", gumam mereka bersamaan. "A-Aiden-sshi…",

"Ne?"

"bo-boleh aku… memelukmu…?"

Aiden terdiam sesaat, dan ia rentangkan kedua tangannya. "baiklah…", Eunhyuk kembali memeluk tubuh Aiden dan Namja bersurai cokelat itu membalas pelukannya. "padahal kita baru saja berkenalan… tapi… la-langsung begini…", bisik Aiden disertai rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Mianhae… ka-karena a-aku… teringat pada.. seseorang…", jelas Eunhyuk dengan rona tipis juga. "tapi, sangat nyaman dan hangat juga…", ucap Aiden lalu ia tersenyum.

Mereka melepas pelukannya lalu memberikan senyum tipis. "kalau begitu, bagaimana kita berteman?", tawar Aiden lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya. "… Ne, kita berteman…", Eunhyuk membalas uluran tersebut dan mereka berjabat tangan.

Dan setelah itu mereka mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai kehidupan mereka dan sifat mereka masing-masing dengan begitu mengasyikan.

.

.

Dikejauhan, terdapat seorang Namja tampan berpakaian casual berbalut mantel hitam menatap mereka berdua yang tengah asyik sendiri. Ia tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka yang baru mengenal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"semoga kau bahagia… Hyukkie…", gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh syal biru bermanik biru laut dan kuning berbeda bentuk serta ornament ikan badut di sisi manik tersebut. Dan perlahan tubuhnya memendar di ikuti turunnya salju dan hembusan angin lembut.

.

.

"_**Semoga bahagia selalu… aku akan selalu berada dihatimu… dan disisimu… selamanya…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

**The EnD**

**A/N:**

"**Annyeonghaseyo Yeorebeun… *bow* Yumi kembali~! Mianhae sudah tak mempublish cerita lagi dikarenakan kami berdua mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing… tentang FF diatas, ku ambil dari kisah cinta adik-ku tersayang… dan Jeongmal Mianhae jika mungkin alur, kosa kata atau apalah tak terlalu jelas"**

**Sekian dan Kamsahamnida **

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
